Hidden Thoughts
by kagura77
Summary: SPOILERS ALERT This is the manga chapter by chapter with some added scenes in the view of Sasuke Uchiha as he struggles with his feelings and thoughts for Naruto. BoyxBoy, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form! I much rather have Sasuke ;) Anyways, I was re-reading the manga when my fangirl imagination was running wild with what Sasuke might have been thinking and decided it would make a good fanfic. Spoiler alert! This is completely the manga chapter by chapter, I might omit some, just in Sasuke's p.o.v. with his thoughts and maybe a few made up scenes. Don't worry, I'll still be working on High School Love Story fanfic, I'm just going to be juggling both ^.^ Anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter One

Sasuke stared subtly at the blonde haired boy that just walked in to the classroom. His tan skin was almost a honey gold, so unlike his snow pale skin. He quickly switched to using his peripherals when he sat down next to him with a goofy smile on his face. Odd, I thought he had failed. As if mimicking my thoughts, another classmate spoke up.

"Huh? Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" Someone yelled, others joining in the confusion.

"Only those who pass are supposed to be here."

"Hey hey! Can't you see this head protector!" Naruto yelled back, though his smile never faded away. Sure enough, the leaf village's head protector was securely over Naruto's forehead. Could this have something to do with all the commotion the other night?

"Hey, will you let me through?" I sighed, knowing what was coming next from the girl when the abnormally large forehead and pale pink hair approached the bench. Naruto perked up and I rolled my eyes. The dobe thought that Sakura was interested in him. In truth she was only trying to get my attention and it would never work. She walked up, almost looking sweet and innocent, but then she regarded Naruto and her whole attitude seemed to change.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" She yelled, pointing at him. Here we go... Naruto turned to look at me in confusion and I looked back. His eyes are kind of beautiful, so pure and filled with life... _What the hell Sasuke, why are thoughts like that going through your head!_

"What?" I asked quietly, scolding myself for thinking such weird thoughts about another guy

"What do you mean what?!" He yelled back. God he was obnoxious... Suddenly, Sakura was on top of Naruto, practically climbing over top of him to get to the seat beside me.

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit next to you?!" She yelled in an overly flowery voice. I turned back to the front, trying to ignore Sakura's mooning over me. I was about ready to tell her off when Naruto was suddenly in my face.

"Hey Naruto, get out of Sasuke-kun's face!" Crystalline blue eyes stared in to mine and for some stupid reason I was almost captured by them. I could have sworn he was seeing through all my walls and masks and deep down in to my soul.

"Move." He growled, and the trance was broken. I glared daggers at him as people started yelling for me to kick his ass. As if I would stoop to his level of ignorance and stupidity. Naruto jolted forward and I thought he was going to hit me and then my shock was complete.

I barely heard someone apologizing over the roaring thoughts in my head that I unsuccessfully tried to contain. Naruto's soft lips were pressed against mine as we stared in to each other's eyes. I'm sure our face's held an expression of shock and I was trying to control myself from closing my eyes and pulling him closer so he couldn't escape. God, imagine what people would say about that! An Uchiha giving in to his teenage hormones and making out with another guy in front of everyone!  
I quickly shoved him off of me and wiped my mouth, thankful that I didn't do anything stupid. In that moment I hated him. I hated him for making me lose my composure. I hated him for making me want to kiss another guy.

"Naruto, you bastard! I'll kill you!" I screamed while still wiping my mouth. I was ignoring him while he yelled something in retort, instead focusing on trying to sooth my thoughts and get rid of the sudden, and very unwelcome, boner that I had. I looked up for a split second and saw the look of pure rage on Sakura's face. Looks like I wasn't the only one who wanted to kill him for that.

By the time the teacher came in, Naruto's face was swollen from Sakura's vicious beating of him. She just wanted to be my first kiss and that wasn't going to happen, especially not now. The only time I ever want to be intimate with anyone is when I resurrect my clan. And Sakura was not going to be the woman to carry my child. For some reason I had more of an aversion to woman than I did men, though I tended to avoid everyone in general.

I ignored the teacher's prattling about teaming us up with a sensei and just stared off in to space. Pft, three man teams? That's just more people to get in my way..

"Next, team seven! Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura slumped beside me while Naruto cheered. "And Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura cheered and it was Naruto's turn to slump. Great, not only was I stuck with Sakura, I was also stuck with that overzealous Naruto. As if on cue, Naruto sprang out of his seat.

"Iruka sensei! Why does an outstanding Ninja like me have to be on the same team as that bum?" He yelled. If I wasn't composed I might have laughed at him calling me a bum. What was he, six? Sakura looked like she was going to beat the shit out of him again.

"Sasuke's grades were first among all twenty seven graduates.. Naruto, you were dead last. We have to do this to balance the teams, understand?" Iruka said, sounding exasperated. I looked away from him and suddenly our kiss popped in to my head, making me angry again. I didn't want to think of his soft, warm lips and how they perfectly caressed mine and made me feel like- _ENOUGH!_

"Dobe...Just don't get in my way." I said cooly, my voice not betraying my inner turmoil.

"What did you call me?" He yelled, practically climbing over the table again. Sakura shoved him back down as I just glared at the chalkboard.

"Give it a rest Naruto!" She yelled at him. God, were they both always this god damn loud? I swear I'll need to invest in headache medication if I was ever going to survive being in a group with them. Iruka suddenly smiled, dismissing us for break and I went to my own private spot to eat.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about that god damn kiss? His lips were as soft as a girls and I really did want to keep kissing him. But that was so wrong, we were both men. Well, he acted more like a fucking boy. I sighed to myself, taking another bite of my food. Perhaps... Just a few more thoughts on it couldn't hurt...

Before I could even start thinking of his lips, a rope flung in front of my face and I froze. It was long enough for Naruto to pull me in the window and start tying me up as I struggled.

"Damn, Naruto!" I cursed, trying to kick out at him as I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"Don't resist!" He yelled back. I was half tempted to stop fighting right there as thoughts of what he could do to me while I was tied up flew through my head. Damnit! Why the hell was I thinking thought's like that?

He got the knot tied on my hands and before I could yell at him again, tape was placed over my mouth. He smiled like a Cheshire cat and then his formed changed in to me. What!? Why the hell was he taking my form? He disappeared as I started struggling to reach my Kunai that was in my pocket. Good thing I was always prepared, I just didn't think it would be for this.

Damn it! That bastard, using Henge no Jutsu to transform in to me... What's he doing? I finally managed to slip the knife out of my pocket, carefully working at the ropes while avoiding cutting myself. I felt the rope go lose and I ripped it off, the tape on my mouth following as I jumped out the window and ran towards the park. What kind of trouble could he have caused for me in such a short amount of time?

At the sight of me, Sakura jumped up and I had a sneaking suspicion that he had talked to her in my form. Dobe! I swear to every god there is that I will kill him for this!

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, you're so shy. Are you ready now? I sure am!" What the hell was she talking about? Ready for what? When I find Naruto, his ass was mine! I clenched my teeth as very inappropriate thoughts ripped through my head. I know that's not what I meant but I needed to focus and find him, break was almost over.

"It's time to go. Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"Hehe.. Don't change the subject. Who cares about Naruto? Well, he hasn't had a normal childhood." I ignored her prattling, looking around for Naruto, he must be hiding here somewhere.

"He doesn't have any parents."

What!? I froze and turned just my gaze to Sakura. He didn't... have any parents? Just like me? It's true that I never knew Naruto that well, no one did. No one ever really wanted to.

"He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him, my parents would get so mad at me. He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case. That's why he misbehaves so much." At that moment, her ignorance made me want to slap her as my gaze hardened. Who the hell did she think she was? I would give anything to have my parents scold me for something I had done! But Itachi...

"All alone." I said out loud. I felt like I understood Naruto a little bit more, though it didn't make me hate him any less.

"Huh?" I heard Sakura mutter, stopping her insensitive rambling.

"The sadness of having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels." I said, slightly louder. My fists were clenched in to balls as I tried to hold back my anger at her. When I find Naruto, just this once, I'd be a little bit easier on him.

"What's this... All of a sudden..." Sakura started muttering as she fidgeted.

"You're," I turned and met her eyes. "Annoying."

I didn't care that she looked crushed as I walked away and down the wooden structure to continue my search for Naruto. I smiled slightly, though no one could see it and never would, as I heard loud thumping noises of someone running. Naruto ran around the corner and skidded to a stop as he cried out in surprise.

"What are you doing here!?" He yelled. Was he so surprised that I managed to get out of the ropes? I smirked, looking down at him. Why not play with him a bit, I'm sure he'd be too oblivious to even recognize someone flirting with him.

"Ninjas can untie ropes. Remember that, dobe."


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto just sit down or something!" Sakura complained as Naruto once again looked out the door. We had been sitting here for a rather long time. I had spent it either catching myself checking out Naruto's ass, avoiding Sakura or thinking about that kiss.

"Why is our team seven sensei so damn late? All the other teams have gone off with their senseis and Iruka sensei also left…" He said loudly. Pfft, when isn't he loud? I would just love to gag him by shoving my… _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT SASUKE!_

"Hey! What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. I looked up from chastising myself to see Naruto stretching up and putting a black board eraser in the top of the door. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"That's what you get for being late." He said, grinning and backing up from the door.

"Geez! I'm not involved." Sakura said, putting her hands up. I caught a glint in her eyes that made it seem like she would love more than anything, except maybe dating me, to be involved with that prank. I set my eyes on Naruto and glared.

"Pfft! Like a Jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap!" I grumbled. I looked up as our sensei opened the door, a look of surprise hitting his face when the eraser fell on his head. A cloud of chalk went up and I stared at him is disbelief.

"You fell for it! You fell for it!"

"I'm so sorry sensei, I tried to stop Naruto but…" Their rambling were blocked out of my head. _Is this really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable… How stupid can he be to fall for one of Naruto's pranks?_

"Hmm... How can I say this?" Sensei said, examining us. "My first impression is… I don't like you guys."

"Well let's begin with introducing yourselves." He said after we arrived outside. We were sitting on the grass in front of him, all of us silent. How do you respond to someone saying that their first impression is pretty much that you suck? This is all Naruto's fault. I should pin him to a wall and punish him later…

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my head of the disgusting images.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes… Your dreams for the future and things like that." Oh please Sensei, how is this going to help us be Gennin?

"Hey! Hey! Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Naruto complained.

"Yeah, you look kinda suspicious." Sakura muttered. I had to agree with that. He had a spike of white hair coming out from his head protector, which was covering his left eye. Then he had another mask that covered his nose and mouth. I was suspicious of his intelligence as well.

"Oh, me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi… I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future… Hmm and I have lots of hobbies." We stayed silent for a second, blinking as he looked at us with a blank expression.

"So all he told us is his name." Sakura said with an anime tear drop. If he did it then so can I, I suppose.

"Now it's your turn, let's start on the right." Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto. He jumped up and I don't know why, but his smile took my breath away.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is cup ramen, what I like even more is when Iruka sensei pays for my ramen! What I dislike is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook…" What the hell Naruto, how do you look like you're in such good shape if all you eat is ramen! "And my dream is to surpass the hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence! Hobbies…. Pranks I guess." I stared at him for a second, then forced my self to look away as Kakashi said next.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything." Dream huh… My brother Itachi jumped in to my head. "And I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."

Naruto was looking at me like he thought I meant him. Please… beat him senseless? Yes. Kill him? No. Maybe blindfold him so he doesn't know it's me and then _WTF SASUKE!_

"Okay and lastly the girl." I glared at Naruto for provoking such thoughts then turned my gaze to the grass, trying to block out all very wrong Naruto thoughts.

"My name is Hanuro Sakura. The thing I like is…. Well the person I like is… And uhm… my dream for the future… uhm…" I nearly groaned but I kept my composure as Naruto glared daggers at me. "Oh yeah! What I dislike is Naruto! My hobby is…"I nearly started laughing at the look on Naruto's face but at the same time I felt bad for him.

He had no family, just like me, and no friends. He was as alone as I was. But I wouldn't ever show him kindness or pity. He stays out of my way and things won't get ugly.

"Ok! That's it for the introductions. Tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi! "

"Yeah! What kind of duties!? Duties! Duties!" Naruto chanted. Personally, I don't know what he is so excited about. Everyone knows that the Gennin duties are tedious and boring.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi said, catching my interest. I don't know why, but I didn't like the sound of that.

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto still hadn't calmed down. I swear he was bouncing up and down and I was half tempted to put my hand on his shoulder and make him stay still…. Oh for the love of… I need to figure out why I'm thinking dirty thoughts about Naruto and make them stop.

"Survival training." I glared at Kakashi. What was he getting at?

"Survival training?" Naruto asked, finally calming down a bit.

"Why is our first duty training? We've had enough training at the academy." Sakura complained. I kept silent the entire time, listening for the punch line.

"This isn't normal training. This time I'm your opponent." I looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow. I had a really bad feeling about it.

"Then, then what is it?" Naruto said, getting hyper again. Fuck, did somebody give him sugar? Kakashi started laughing and I glared.

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura said, you could tell that she was getting annoyed as well.

"Uhm well, it's just that when I tell you this, you guys are totally going to freak out!"

"Freak out?" Naruto sounded confused, which wasn't anything abnormal really.

"Of the 27 graduates only nine will be chosen to become a Genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy! This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over sisty six percent." He explained. I knew there was a catch. Naruto looked about ready to pass out. I wonder what kind of thanks I would get for taking care of him… I need help. Serious help. Maybe if I smashed my head on a tree or a pole these thoughts would go away…

"I told you you'd freak out." Was all the Kakashi said in return to the looks on our faces.

"What? No way! But we worked so hard. Then what was the point of graduating?" Naruto complained.

"Oh… That? That was just to select those who have the chance to become Genin."

"Uhh, What?!"

"Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the Shinobi tools you have." He said, standing up. "Oh and skip breakfast, you might throw up. The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow." He handed us each a paper and I skimmed over it. I couldn't fail this, I would not be put behind a year!

"Might throw up? Is it that hard?" Naruto sounded like he was ready to panic.

The next morning we were all standing there, once again waiting for Kakashi. I was so annoyed with him, especially after he told us not to be late, that my composure was breaking.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" he said cheerfully as if nothing were wrong.

"YOU'RE LATE!" We all yelled. I was slightly taken aback that I had yelled too, and I think Naruto was as well. He looked over at me for a few seconds before reluctantly turning away. His blue eyes were so bright… Serious. Fucking. HELP.

"Ok It's set for noon." Kakashi said, putting down an alarm clock. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time is up. Those who don't have a bell by noon…" He paused for dramatic effect and I rolled my eyes. "Gets no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll also eat right in front of you." I glared at him. _So that's why he told us not to eat lunch, I knew there was a catch._

"You only have to get one bell, there are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And the person who doesn't take the bell fails so, at least one of you will be sent back to the academy. If you want you can use shurikens and kunais. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." Hn, so this test was designed to eliminate at least one person, what a pain.

"But you'll be in danger…" Sakura seemed nervous to use deadly force on him. I hope if a real fight comes along she doesn't do this.

"You! You're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser, we'll definitely kill you!" Naruto exclaimed. I had to, as much as it disgusted me, agree with Naruto on that one.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well, ignore and start when I say." For some reason, anger flared up inside me when he called Naruto dobe and the only thing going through my head was that I was the only one allowed to call him dobe! This is exhausting… I'll let that thought slide, but I better not start protecting him.

Naruto looked ready to explode as he yelled dobe over and over again. He rushed at kakashi with a kunai drawn and suddenly, Kakashi was behind him and holding the back of his head!

"Calm down, I haven't said start yet." He said calmly. I stared in shock and then a smirk lit up my face.

_So this is a Jounin. Finally, a worthy opponent to test my skill._

"Well, it seems you're finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me. Hehe. It seems like I'm beginning to like you guys…." I saw Naruto smile a deadly smile and couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

"Ok let's get going." I got in to positon. "Ready?"

"BEGIN!"

**A/N**

**A big thanks to for the review and favorite and thank you to jinto22 for the fav! Oh and thank you to everyone who started following! I'm still looking for someone to play Naruto in the Fanfic RP idea I had and if anyone's interested just send me a pm! **


End file.
